4000 to 15
by A.R.C.Fangirl 0w0v
Summary: Sick of England always treating him like a child, America planned a little prank for the Brit using magic. Sadly, America used the spell on the wrong nation, using it on a certain 4000-year-old Chinese nation. With China now at the age of 15 and enjoying every minute of being young again, it's up to the Allies to turn him back before he gets stuck.
1. Chapter 1

**(c)Hetalia - Himaruya Hidekaz  
Cover to come later... IPad crashed, so couldn't draw...**

* * *

America snuck down the halls of the World Meeting building, looking over every corner he passed. No one was around, but he still had to make sure. America had came early to today's meeting because he knew England always came early and today the American had something planned for the Brit.

America was getting really annoyed with England always bossing him around, saying that he was still a child. He was not! America was man! And to prove so, he 'borrowed' one of England's spell books, a hilarious prank in mind.

Finally reaching the meeting room, the nation silently poked his head inside, seeing that no one was present at the moment. America smiled, hurrying in and finding a place to hide, knowing full well that everyone else was coming in very soon.

As he quickly flipped to the page the prank spell was on, the American heard footsteps approaching the room, prepared to cast the spell. It shouldn't be that hard to use magic; England did it all the time, even if he did screw up half of the time. But he was America and can do anything! At least, that was what he thought.

* * *

Making his way towards the meeting room, China subtly groaned in pain. At 4000 years, his bones and muscles start to get sore once in a while. Even though China was very proud of his old age, the ancient nation inwardly wished he was a lot younger than he currently was. That way, he wouldn't have to deal with the reoccurring pain.

"Ugh, I really don't have the energy to deal with those bratty nations aru..." China complained to himself with a sigh, walking into the World Meeting room. Instead of walking into an empty room, China was met with a bright flash, followed by a screen of smoke and a weird tingling feeling flowing throughout his body.

"Aiyah!" the nation yelled, falling back onto his bottom. "What the‒"

"Hahahaha!" America laughed, walking out of his hiding spot. "Who's the kid now, Engla‒ China!?" The American ran over to said nation. China was still on the floor, coughing as the smoke faded away. "Shit!"

"What was that!?" someone shouted, followed by haste footsteps. "What is going on in here?!" It was England followed by France. The two European nations first looked down, noticing China, then back up at the only other person in the room; America.

"America, what did you do?" England asked with a scolding tone of voice. Said nation started stuttering incoherently as the two European nations attempted to help China up, only to be swatted away.

"Don't touch me aru!" China smacked England and France's hands away, standing up himself. For some reason, his body didn't ache anymore.

"China?" France called, gaining said nation's attention. "What happened? You look... younger and... Did you get taller?"

The three nations blinked at the Asian, America and England noticing what France was saying. America pulled England next to China, much to the Brit's displeasure, and compared their height. China was just as tall as England.

"Holy crap!" America shouted.

"What!?" China shouted right after.

England and France turned to America, noticing the book in his hand. They quickly took the book from him, noticing it was a spell book.

"Bloody hell!" England cussed.

"C-China, are you alright? How do you feel?" France asked, worried about his friend's current condition.

"I feel... great aru." China answered truthfully. He started bending his joints, not feeling an inch of pain. He also wasn't tired at all. "I feel 3000 years younger." China smiled, starting to hop on one foot then the other.

"America, which spell did you use?" England whispered to America with a glare as France talked with China.

"I-It was this one..." America answered, opening up to the page the spell was on. England read over the page; a youth spell.

"You turned China 15!?" England shouted, gaining China and France's attention.

"15 aru...?" China repeated silently to himself, looking down at his hands as America and England started fighting and France trying to calm them down.

At first, the Chinese nation was about to explode with anger, but then he started considering the possibilities. He could probably do so much more than he could do before. He had the strength, agility, and body of a teenager.

"15 huh?" China repeated, this time with a smirk. The others finally turned to him with uneasy feelings inside. "Well, I'm off aru." China smirked, turning towards the door.

"Wait! What about the meeting!?" England shouted.

"Pssh, screw that aru! There's a million better things to do than sit in a stuffy room with people yelling at each other. See ya!" China answered, now running out the door.

"Wait!" England shouted, starting to go after China.

"What's so bad about this?" England stopped at America's question, turning back around.

" 'What's so bad'? One of the largest, oldest, and greatest nations in the world now has the personality and senses of a teenage boy! And he'll be stuck like that if we don't do something quickly!" England roared.

"Imagine, all that history and power in the hands of a rebellious 15-year-old boy..." France thought aloud.

"We have to turn him back before anyone notices and before any damage is made." England said, heading out the door. He stopped when another figure blocked his way; Russia.

"Hello, everyone." Russia greeted. "Why is a youthful China running around?"

"It's a long sorry." France answered. "Which way did he go?" Russia pointed and the three western nations followed his directions, the Russian following behind.

Unaware that the former Allies were hunting him down, China started to slow down his pace. It wasn't that he was tired, that was far from it with his new stamina and agility, something was just in his way. "Aiyah, stupid hair aru." he said to himself, pulling his hair from his face even though it was in a ponytail. "Why do I even keep it so long?"

As China continued walking, he stumbling into a break room. In the break room was a small kitchen where nations usually made tea or coffee or something as they relaxed. "Ah ha!" China walked into the small kitchen, pulling out a drawer. In the drawer were some sharp knives.

As the 15-year-old nation picked up a knife with one hand and pulled back his ponytail with the other, the Allies ran by the door. They stopped when seeing China and ran back towards the door. Now standing at the door, the Allies were just about to witness the unimaginable.

"China, what're you‒" England manage to say, but stopped midsentence.

With one swift slice, China's hair was gone.

3/5 Allies stared speechlessly at the Asian, eyes wide and mouth gaping. Russia just had a neutral facial expression, his usual childish smile no longer present. "What did you do!?" America finally shouted.

"What aru?" China asked with a bored expression and matching tone of voice, turning to those at the door.

"Your lovely hair." France said.

"Yeah, it was getting in the way aru. It's so much more lighter now."

"B-but‒" America started, but was cut off.

"If you want it so bad, here." China smirked again, tossing his ponytail over to the others. Not even realizing it, England let it land in the palms of his hands, soon freaking out and tossing it away. America and France freaked out as well.

"Hahaha!" China erupted into laughter, clutching his stomach. "You should've seen the looks on your faces aru!"

"That's quite enough, China!" England shouted, face flushed from embarrassment and anger. "You are coming with us this instant before you do anything else rash!" China stopped laughing, standing back up straight with a fierce expression.

"No." he said. "I'm going to enjoy myself and you can't stop me aru."

"Well, we're at the door!" America shouted back. "There's no other exit!" The two groups glared down at each other, waiting for the other to react. The room was silent.

"Fine." China finally said with a sigh, putting both hands up like he was surrendering. "You're right; I should act responsibly and go back to being a 4000-year-old ancient nation aru." With that, he slowly made his way to the Allies, making them drop their guard.

A second later, China took off sprinting towards the others, dropping and sliding right under their legs. Right when he passed under them, the teenage nation jumped back up and took off running again. "Yeah right! Like I'm going to go back to aches and pains and endless meeting aru!" The Allies groaned, running after China once again.

"Fuck! Is that really China!?"

"This feels like Hong Kong all over again..."

"He has so much energy!"

"_Kol kol kol kol..._"

The group ran out the building, ignoring all the nations giving them weird looks or asking what was going on. They looked left to right, but China was already gone.

"Where could he have gone!?" France yelled with panic. "There isn't much that would entertain him in New York!"

"America! This is your home! What do teenagers like to do around here!?" England shouted to said nation.

"Uh..." America contemplated the question for a moment. "Central Park! Everyone goes there!"

"Great! Let's go!"

"Wait!" France shouted. "What do we do about the meeting!?" England and America paused; France made a very good point.

"Just send someone to tell them that we won't be there." America answered.

"Okay, who?" France asked, arms crossed. There was another silence before the three turned to Russia.

"Yes?" Russia smiled childishly.

"Russia, can you tell everyone to start without us?" England asked. "It's important that we get China and change him back quickly."

"Of course~ They may be reluctant about it, but I'm pretty sure I can convince them." Russia answered, dark aura showing as he '_kol kol kol_'-ed. The three others shuttered.

"Awesome! Let's go, Guys!" America shouted, running towards Central Park. England followed with France behind.

"Good luck, Russia!" the French nation shouted, soon catching up with the others. Russia continued smiling, waving goodbye. Once they were out of sight, the Russian nations reentered the building. _Kol kol kol kol..._

* * *

Deciding that he probably lost the Allies, China stopped running. He looked all around at his surroundings; New York City was so big. The nation stopped when noticing something in one of the building windows; it was his reflection.

China gave a look of disgust at his current outfit. "Hell no am I wearing this aru." he said, looking down at his military uniform. The nation made his way towards the hotel he and the other nations were staying at. Everyone was at the meeting, so he shouldn't run into anyone.

The hotel was less than a block away from the World Meeting building, so China arrived there very quickly. When he entered his room, he made his way to his suitcase. China opened up his suitcase, looking through the clothes he brought.

"No. No. No. No." he rejected each and every one of them. All his clothing were either his military uniforms or Mandarin shirts. "Fine, I'll just fix them up aru."

China switched out of his current clothes and put on one of his red Mandarin shirts and black knee high pants. He looked in the mirror, ripping off the baggy sleeves. Still not satisfied, China stuck his tongue out childishly at himself. He then unbuttoned the intricate gold buttons, revealing a white undershirt.

"Good enough aru." China shrugged, walking towards the door. He could always just go out and buy something later. Right as he was about to walk out, something caught the corner of his eye. It was Hong Kong's IPod. He remembered he took it away from his younger brother this morning when the younger nation set off firecrackers and woke him up.

With another shrug, China took the IPod and left, closing the door behind him. As he made his way towards the elevator, he scanned through the playlists. Normally, China would be very annoyed with the songs, but now he found the songs pretty good, ranging from Cpop to Jpop and Kpop to Cantopop.

When he got off the elevator, realization hit the Chinese nation. The others were probably still after him. He cussed silently in Chinese to himself, looking around to see if they were around. That was when China noticed the hotel gift shop and a plain black cap they sold.

With a smile, China made his way to the gift shop, purchasing the cap along with a pair of matching black gloves and dark sunglasses. "There we go aru." China said happily, walking out of the hotel as he put on the sunglasses and covered his ears with Hong Kong's headphones.

The Chinese nation started aimlessly walking around the bustling city, somehow ending up in Central Park. "Well, I'm pretty sure there'll be _something _to do here aru."

* * *

_Please excuse spelling, grammar, OoC-ness and/or language. Reviews are loved._

_I'll write AvE and the others really soon! No school tomorrow..._


	2. Chapter 2

China gave a content sigh; walking around Central Park was way better than dying in the inside at a World Meeting. The fact that he was once again youthful didn't hurt either. As he hummed along to one of the songs he was listening to, China had stumbled upon a group of teenagers around his current age or older.

The Chinese nation watched as the guys in the group skated along as well as doing tricks on their skateboards, examining each stunt with curious eyes and a head tilt. It hadn't taken that long until one of the teenagers in the group, a brunet boy, noticed China watching them.

"Yo, Dylan," the brunet teen nudged the boss of the gang, another brunet, "check out Asian over there." the first teen snorted, motioning towards China. The way the Chinese nation was currently dressed still made him stick out. Dylan gave a sly grin.

"Hey! You!" China noticed one of the teens shout over in his direction. First, he looked to the right, then the left, then behind him, before finally pointing to himself. "Yeah, you." The boy made his way over to China, along with the rest of his gang. The nation stood and watched warily as the boss of the gang circled him and examined his clothes.

"What are you even wearing?" Dylan snorted, his gang laughing along with him. "You fresh off the boat or something?" China gave an intense glare at the comment, which the other seemed not to have noticed. But instead of lashing back, the teenage nation decided to have some fun.

"I am sorry. I do not know what 'fresh off the boat' means aru." China replied with a fake smile and an even thicker accent than usual. The group laughed again, not a single person noticing the evil glint in China's eyes.

"Don't worry about it." Dylan said when finally calming down and wiping a tear.

"May I ask what that is aru?" China asked, pointing towards Dylan's skateboard. He was glad that the boss was stupid enough to believe he didn't know what it was. "We do not seem to have that where I come from aru." China lied.

"It's called a skateboard." Dylan answered. "Since you don't seem to have one wherever you were in Asia," he started, guiding China to where he and his gang were a moment again, "why don't we teach you about it. By the way, nice IPod you got there." Dylan added, seeing Hong Kong's IPod in China's hand.

"Yo, Ming-Ming!" Dylan shouted and another teenage boy in the group appeared. China noticed him to be Chinese as well, thinking that 'Ming-Ming' couldn't possibly be his name. The Chinese boy was clearly Americanized, too. "Show our little fob a thing or two." With that, the Chinese teen showed China the absolute basics with fake kindness and snickers. The whole time, China noticed the boss whisper to his group, clearly planning something out.

"You're so good at skateboarding!" Dylan humored China. "Are you sure you don't have something like this back where you come from?" China just gave another fake smile and nodded. "Really? Then, how about a little wager? My skateboard for your IPod." Dylan revealed his plan, showing his skateboard. The glossy design showed a red dragon over a black background. "They cost about the same in America, so it's fair." he lied.

Still playing along, China smiled and nodded. "_Hǎo_..."

‒

"Ugh! How hard is it to find a 15-year-old Chinese boy in a military uniform!" England groaned, clearly annoyed at having to look for China for a while now.

"Well, Central Park is a very large park." France shrugged, looking around.

"Do you think it's because we stand out like sore thumbs?" America asked, looking around as well. There were people giving them strange looks and whispering. "He probably heard people gossiping about us and avoided the area we're at."

"..." England and France shared the same blank looks, realizing America was probably right.

"So, what then?" England asked, pinching the roof of his nose.

"Simple, my little black sheep of Europe~" France started, continuing before England could respond with his usual sharp tongue, "We change to more casual clothes and blend in. That way, China will not be able to see us coming."

"Fine. Whatever." England groaned again. "We have to do this quickly or else China might leave." And with that, three nations quickly went back to their hotel rooms and changed into more suitable clothing. Unlike China, they actually had more modernized clothing.

"Alright! Step one: complete!" America shouted, all three back at the large park. "What now?"

"Uh, I think that is to find China, you bloody git!" England shouted. "Come on, let's go‒ France!?" France was away from the two at the moment, flirting with some of the ladies at the park. "Blimey! Get back over here, you French fro‒"

"Wang Yao of China! And you better remember that name aru!" England, America, and France (who was back with the first two) froze when hearing the voice that just shouted. They quickly ran to where it was coming from, seeing a large group of beat up teenage boys. None of them were badly hurt, but China was already gone.

"What the hell happened here?!" America shouted.

"Ugh, that damn Wang." the three nation heard one of the boys say, turning to said boy. It was Dylan.

"Oi, you!" England started, walking over to Dylan. "What the bullocks happened here?" Dylan stood from his place on the group, groaning from slight plain.

"This damn fob conned us." Dylan growled, explaining to the three nations before him.

_"It looks as I have won aru." China smiled at the boss who had just fallen on his bottom. His gang looked astonished. The Chinese nation was able to do just as much as Dylan and made up his own on the spot. China was very observant when watching the group previously and incorporated his own martial art skills somehow._

_The Chinese nation stomped on one end of Dylan's skateboard, having it fly up. He then caught the board with ease. "Don't underestimate 'fob's." China added, dropping the super thick accent._

_"You conned us!" Dylan shouted, his gang helping him up._

_"You practically tried to steal my IPod, racist brat." China measly said back with a glare. "An IPod costing as much as a skateboard? Yeah aright aru." With that, China started walking away with the skateboard under his arm._

_"You little Asian rat!" Dylan roared, taking off towards the teenage nation. Right when he was behind him, Dylan tried to punch China. Sadly for him, China swiftly turned around. Ducking under the brunet's punch, China then grabbed Dylan's extended arm and tossed him flying and land on his back. This trigged his gang to attack as well._

_"I prefer being a Chinese Dragon aru." China chuckled._

_One by one, China was easily able to fend them all off because of his high martial art skills and new agility, strength, and body. Of course, he made sure not to severely harm any of them as well._

_"That all aru?" China asked, looking around at all the older teenagers sprawled around the ground. Seeing that no one else was going to attack him, China picked up his newly claimed skateboard and triumphantly walked away again._

_"F-fuck!" one teen boy from the group spat out when China walked past him. "Who the hell are you?"_

_China stopped and turned, seeing all the gang members looking at him. He grinned imperiously. "Wang Yao of China! And you better remember that name aru!"_

"Damn Wang!" Dylan growled again. He then turned to the three nations. "Wait? Are you with him?!" he shouted, gaining the attention of his gang members. They all looked as if they wanted revenge as well.

"Uh..." England and America were clueless at the moment until France popped in.

"Why, I am his adoptive father." France answered, England and America giving him blank looks. "My adoptive son isn't the best with people." France laughed.

"You look kinda young to be a dad." Ming-Ming said with a raised brow.

"Oh, thank you~ _Merci~ Merci~_" Everyone sweat-dropped at the sparkling French nation.

"Anyways, that damn son of yours owes us." Dylan sharply said. "Now you better pay‒" He was cut off when England punched him right in the face, causing him to fall with a bleeding nose.

"I wouldn't talk about our friend like that around us." England said with malicious eyes.

"B-Boss, let's get out of here!" With that, the gang ran from the demonic Brit, not looking back.

"Nice going, Iggy!" America smiled a toothy smile and gave a thumbs up.

"I didn't know you cared about China, England~" France snickered, nudging England with his elbow as well as give a suggestive brow raise.

"Sod off!" England shouted with a red face. "I just needed to blow off steam and that little punk had it coming!"

"Whatever you say, _mon ami_~"

"Why you bloody‒!"

"Guys!" America shouted, gaining the two Europeans' attention. "China went that way and couldn't have gone too far, but he now has a skateboard! Let's go now! Follow the hero!" With that, the three ran off towards the direction China went.

‒

Back at the meeting, Russia was somehow able to get the others to start without the rest of the former Allied Forces and not question what was going on. The only one who was brave enough to push it was Japan, who was curious about what happened to his brother.

"China is currently having problems with his current age and America, England, and France are trying to help him." Russia answered Japan with a smile before walking away. He wasn't lying; it was all true.

After the meeting ended, Japan was the first one out the door. He was worried about his brother and wanted to see if he could help out as well. Japan did believe China was fairly old.

The Japanese nation passed the break room, but something had caught his eye. Japan walked back to the door, seeing dark brown hair being held together by a hairband on the floor. Curiosity consumed him as Japan picked up the familiar brown hair, recognizing the silky, soft feel not even a second later. The Japanese nation had played with China's hair enough time to instantly recognize its feel.

As panic engulfed the Asian nation, Japan sprinted as fast as he could towards the hotel. "China-San!" he shouted once outside China's room, banging on the door. "China-San!" There was no answer. "_Nii-San_!"

Japan looked around the hallway, seeing it empty; no one was there that could help. He gave a brief sign before putting his hands together in front of his face like he was praying. "_Gomenasai_." With one hard kick, Japan was able to force the door open. A second later, the usually composed Japanese nation was freaking out, pulling his hair and shaking his head, repeating, "_Gomenasai_! _Gomenasai_!"

After a deep breath, Japan entered China's room, still worried. When he looked around the room, he saw China's suitcase open with all his clothes scattered around it. He then turned to the mirror, seeing two long, red, baggy sleeves that were ripped off in front of it.

Japan was extremely confused. What had happened? He then remember what Russia had told him previously.

"_China is currently having problems with his current age and America, England, and France are trying to help him..._"

Japan stood motionlessly. America...? England...? France...? If something was going on that involved those three, his brother could very much possibly be in trouble. Japan then looked at China's cut off ponytail in his hand.

Even though it looked as if Japan was perfectly normal on the outside, inside, he was boiling with rage. The Japanese nation tossed China's ponytail on the table and took off again. But first, he stopped by his room for his camera, changing into modern clothing as well. He would need to dress in more comfortable clothes if he were to comfortably kill the three for doing whatever they did to his brother. The camera was mainly for China. If his hair was the shortest it has ever been in all of history, Japan needed a picture.

Once in the lobby, Japan looked all around. He had no idea where they even were. He then stopped by the hotel gift shop, asking the worker if she had seen any of them.

"Short brown hair and golden eyes? Oh, yes! I have seen him!" the worker smiled. "He bought a hat, sunglasses, and a pair of gloves. It looked like he was heading towards Central Park."

"_Arigatogozaimasu_!" Japan thanked the worker before running off again. Hopefully it wouldn't be too hard to find the others.

* * *

_Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter! They're loved! DUN DUN DUN! Here comes Japan! Please excuse any issues with grammar, spelling, and/or language!_


	3. Chapter 3

"How long have we been looking!?" America complained, taking a seat on one of the park benches. "It feels like we've been looking for weeks!"

"Close. Two hours," England answered. His patience was clearly running low as well.

"He's your 'adoptive son', France. Where is he?" America continued in his complaining voice.

"Oi! I only said that to‒"

"There you three are!"

Upon hearing a familiar Japanese voice, all three nations turned to where the voice was coming from, seeing Japan with a not so happy look.

" 'Sup, Kik‒"

"What did you three do to my brother?" Japan asked sternly, cutting America off. "I hear from Russia-San that you three were helping him with his age, find his hair cut, and go to his room to find a mess! Where is he!?"

The three western nations all turned to each other with nervous glances. Japan was not one to be trifled with. None of the Asian countries were really.

"W-well, you see‒"

"WAAHHHH!" France was just about to explain when suddenly a loud cry broke out.

"What the hell!?" America shouted, falling out of his seat. "Who was that?"

"Probably just a lost child," England answered yet another one of America's questions. "Poor tyke."

"Well, let's go help find his or her parents then!" America suggested, standing back up. "That's what heroes do!"

"We're looking for China, remember?" France butted in, forgetting Japan was present as well.

"You lost my brother!?"

"Let's find the child!" England shouted, trotting away as America ran and France followed behind.

"W-we can look for him as we help the kid out!" America planned.

* * *

"WAAHH! WAAHH!" a young girl continued balling her eyes out.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I c-can't find m-my mommy a-and my balloon f-flew away," she managed to say in between hiccups, eyes still clinched shut.

"Shhh, it's okay. Calm down." She felt the stranger's hand on her cheek, wiping her tears away. "Don't cry. Big strong princesses don't cry, right aru?"

The little girl slowly opened her puffy eyes, meeting face to face with the kind stranger, China. It didn't matter if he was 15 or 15000, China still had his big brother side.

"B-but what about m-my mommy and balloon?" the little girl asked, looking up at the yellow balloon currently stuck in the tree besides them.

China looked skeptically at the balloon, standing back up. "I can most likely get it aru," he said, smiling down at the girl. She looked up at him with big innocent eyes as the Chinese nation removed his (Hong Kong's) headphones and iPod as well as set his new skateboard down.

With a determined look, China sprinted towards the tree the balloon was stuck in, kicking off the trunk and grabbing onto one of the branches. The young girl watched in awe as the 15-year-old nation hopped and pulled himself onto different branches with steady quickness.

When he reached the balloon, China noticed he was pretty far up. He looked around first, seeing a wonderful view of the park. "Woah..." He was snapped back when hearing the little girl call for him.

"Can you reach it, mister?" she shouted as loud as she could so he could hear.

"Yeah! Give me a second aru!" China shouted back with a little chuckle.

Because he was farther up, the branch the balloon was tangled on was a lot thinner than the ones below. China had to carefully balance on the branch while making his way towards the balloon. _Don't look down, just focus on the balloon_ he told himself, now untangling the string from the branch.

"Got cha," China smirked. Sadly, his weight on the branch caused it to snap. "AI!"

"MISTER!"

As China fell, he hit many branches, causing some to snap. The little girl flinched eat time he hit one. Luckily, besides landing flat on the ground, one of China's legs hooked onto one of the lowest and thickest branches, stopping his descent. The Chinese nation looked at his hand, still seeing it clutched onto the string and seeing the balloon still intact. It was a wonder why it didn't pop on the way down.

"Thank goodness, you're okay!" the little girl said to China, who was dangling upside-down.

"Yep! I won't be knocked down so easily aru!" Child proudly said, grabbing a hold of the branch with his hands, then freeing his foot. He landed perfectly on his feet when letting go of the branch a moment later.

"I believe this is your aru," Child smiled, kneeling down to the little girl. The girl smile as he tied the string around her wrist, giving the nation a big hug.

"Thank you, mister!"

China was shocked at the sudden action at first, but then hugged the young girl back. "You can call me 'Yao' aru."

"Okay, Yao! You can call me Annie!"

China laughed. "Okay, Annie. Let's go find your mom now aru."

Annie's eyes started watering again, but instead of crying, she gave a dedicated look and nod. China smiled at this.

"Great," China said, turning Annie around and picking her up, lifting her onto his shoulders. "Where should we look first aru?" he asked, also picking up his stuff.

Annie looked around at the new view; everything was so much higher for her. "Wow!" she gasped, eyes filled with wonder and stars. China chuckled, starting to walk around.

"Where did you last see your mother aru? And what does she look like?"

"Um, she was by the pond before I ran after a pretty butterfly," Annie answered. "She has long, curled hair. She was wearing a sunhat today and a light blue dress."

The two continued walking around, walking towards the pond. China was looking all around for a woman who matched Annie's description while she did the same, looking around with her new point of view at the same time. It wasn't until they reached the pond that China noticed a woman who matched the given description and was frantically looking around.

"Mommy!" Annie shouted, tears rolling down her cheek.

"Annie!" the women shouted back, running to her daughter and China. Tears were also running down her cheek.

"Thank goodness you're okay!" she cried as China bend down a bit, Annie's mother taking her off of his shoulders and into her arms. "Thank you so much, young man, for helping me and my daughter!" the woman thanked China.

"Yao helped me get my balloon when it flew away, Mommy!" Annie excitedly shared.

"The pleasure's all mine aru," China smiled, scratching the back of his head. "I'm glad I could help."

"Just, thank you! Thank you so mu‒"

"YAO!" Annie's mother was instantly cut off when a certain American came running and gripping China in a tight hug. "I'm so glad we found you!"

"W-what aru?"

"Thank goodness you are alright." China turned, seeing France, England, and his brother, Japan. "Are you the one who found him?" France asked Annie's mother. "Thank you so much. How can we ever repay you?"

"Oh no, I didn't find him. He found my Annie," Annie's mother explained.

"He helped me find my mommy and saved my balloon."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know Yao was lost. May I ask who you are?" Annie's mother asked. She didn't see much resemblance between any of them.

"Oui~ My name is Francis Bonnefroy. I am Yao's adoptive father."

"You're my what!?"

"_Hon hon hon_~ He's such a rebellious teenager. You know how they can be~" France laughed, blocking China from the two.

Annie's mother started giggling, agreeing with France. "Yes. I have both a niece and nephew around Yao's age. Well, we best be going, right Annie?" Annie nodded at her mother, turning to China a second later.

"Thank you, Yao!"

The nations all waved goodbye as the two walked away. The moment they were out of sight, China was off away, riding away on his skateboard.

"Hey!" America yelled, running after him.

"Get back here this instant!" England yelled as well, right behind America.

"What did you three do to Nii-San?" Japan asked France, crossing his arms. They were the only ones not going back and forth in circles.

"Uh-uh-uh! I had nothing to do with his transformation," France claimed, crossing his arms as well and sticking his nose up. "America was the one who tried to prank England."

"Fine. What did America-San do Nii-San?" Japan asked, snapping a few pictures of his brother as well as some of a steaming America and England.

"He turned China into a 15 year old. Mind, senses, opinions, everything."

"What about his history?" Japan asked another question, though his tone of voice showing he was nervous instead of irked.

"Still there," France answered. "Just in a teenaged mind."

"Oh my goodness..."

"Can't you two do something!?" England shouted from where he was, completely out of breath. The Brit was the most irritated with everything. "Blood hell! This is all America's bloody fault!" England cursed, venting his anger while yanking his messy, blonde locks.

"Hey! I wasn't trying to hit China!" America yelled back, also a bit out of breath, though not as much as the Brit. "It was your fault for not walking through the door first!"

"What!?"

"Well, at least one thing is worth all this chaos," France snickered to Japan. "It's hilarious seeing England so distressed." Japan only bared his teeth weakly at France's remark.

"Ah ha ha ha ha!"

All four turned to China, seeing the nation hunched down in laughter.

"You guys are acting so ridiculous aru!" he managed to say between laughs.

"We're acting ridiculous!? China, you need to come with us now or you'll be stuck like that!" England exasperated, grabbing China's arm. The Chinese nation only yanked back, giving him the evil glare.

"So be it. I like being young ahen."

"So you're going to represent the fourth largest country in the world, a country with vast history and is the most populated, as an idiotic child?" England pointed out.

"Who said I was idiotic ahen?" China growled back.

"You little‒" England grabbed China by his shirt, pulling the currently younger nation close. China only gave a sly smirk as if daring the Brit to do something.

"England, let's not do something rash," France said, trying to pulled England back by his shoulder.

"Listen to France, man. China could kick your ass before and he can do it now," America added.

"They're right, Opium," China slyly said, shortening the distance between their faces. "I'd listen to them if I were you ahen." His smirk was still present and clearly getting onto England's nerves.

"Nii-San," Japan called in a slight pleading voice, trying to pull back his brother as well.

England was just about to lash out again at China, but something stopped him. China had lost all interest in him, looking past him at rustling bushes. England noticed his focused look, turning to the bushes as well; everyone had. What popped up left everyone blank with disbelief.

Out of nowhere, a panda poked his head out of the bushes.

"What the hell?" America said aloud what everyone was thinking; everyone but China.

"Panda!" China shouted, face lighting up as he rocketed away from the others towards the panda. "So cute aru!" No matter what, China was a loving big brother with a mass interest in cute things.

"What the hell is a panda doing here!?" England yelled. He had had enough excitement for the day.

Right as China was about to reach the panda, France appeared before him and chopped the back of the Chinese nation's neck, knocking him out. The French nation caught a hold of China as he was falling and carried him on his shoulder.

"Well, that worked out fine," France said with a boisterous grin.

"Nii-San!" Japan panicked.

"Way to go, France!" America said with a toothy smile, holding a thumb up.

"W-What about the pand‒" England began to ask, questioning the appearance of the mammal. That was when the panda stood on its legs, pulling off its head. It turned out to be Russia in his panda costume. "Eh!?"

"Glad I could be of assistance," Russia smiled. Everyone chuckled nervously or shuddered.

"R-right," England said. "Okay, now all we need to do is get China back to the hotel and change him back before he wakes u‒ France! Put your hand down you perverted frog!" England was just explaining the plan before he turned and saw France's hand on China and touching a place he most certainly would not want touched, especially by the French nation.

"What? I don't want him to fall," France lied, turning a blind eye on what he was doing. Off to the side, America was snickering.

"Dude, really?" the American asked, giving a smirk with crossed arms and a raised brow.

"Ugh! I'll carry him, sick wanker," England growled, pulling China away from France. The French nation gave complains and a pout, but England was not hearing any of it. "Trust me, China would be thanking me for taking him away from you because of how you were holding him," the Brit arrogantly said.

"Or choking you because of how you're holding him," America said, pointing out that the English nation was carrying the unconscious Oriental bridal style.

"What do you mean?" England asked, raising a thick brow and looking down at China. He was indeed holding him bridal style. The realization caused the Brit to turn pink.

"England-San..." Japan lowly said. England started stuttering incoherently, turning a brighter shade of pink, as Japan made his way over to him and his brother. "I think I'll be the one carrying my brother back to the hotel," the Japanese nation said, pulling China out of England's hands and onto his back. He relaxed a bit when feeling China's soft breaths on his neck.

"If you would like any more assistance, I believe I could help da?" Russia smiled cheerfully at Japan, causing said nation to tense up again.

"N-no, it's fine, Russia-San. I can carry him."

"Is he heavier? Dude grew when he changed," America stated as they made their way into the hotel after the walk, holding China's stuff.

"Just a bit," Japan answered, shrugging. "Now, about the task of changing him back…"

* * *

_Aiyah... been a long wait... sorry guys! Honestly didn't think this would be that popular. got a bunch of 'favorites' and 'follows' in the past... three... months... *bangs head on table* Hey! I haven't been that great health wise! TT3TT ((as some may know from my other works)) Thanks for sticking with me and for the favs and follows! Please excuse grammar, spelling, and/or language! Reviews are loved!_


End file.
